Darth Sidious VS Death Note
by Cutewolf1
Summary: ROTS AU : Darth Sidious' plan to take over the Galaxy and exterminate the Jedi Order is undermined by someone who owns the Death Note! Can Sidious use all his intellect and schemings to end the menace of Death Note before it's too late? Can T, the best detective in the Galaxy, help Palpatine caught the perpetrator, all while keeping their heads low from the meddlesome Jedis?
1. Chapter 1

**DARTH SIDIOUS VS DEATH NOTE**

* * *

Ladies and Gentleman... this is my second fanfiction here.

Well, to be honest, the only element of Death Note I'm taking here is just the Death Note itself, NOT the Shinigami, but the sole virtue of holding the Death Note in this AU will automatically grant the owner "Shinigami Eyes" aka knowing the person's birth name so they can be killed (but not the life span, read the rules described). Also, due to some SW species' less dependent on hearts (some has multiple hearts, and some even didn't have any), the default death is central nervous system failure (aka the equivalent of stoke, depends on which species the victim is).

Allright, so here, I tried to keep the holder of the Death Note a mystery from the start, and you can guess who... and well, as per the title say, our greatest Evil Mastermind in Star Wars universe, Palpatine Aka Darth Sidious, must solve this before his plan for take over the Galaxy are threatened, or worse, he's killed. Thrawn will help him in this particular endevaor a bit later...

This AU specifically assumes that The Clone Wars until "The Lawless" episide are canon. So, Darth Maul is allready captured by Palpatine, and well... Mandalore are in chaos after Satine's death, and then jump straight to the start of ROTS. Well, and everyone, I meant Every Named Characters in the SW universe could be the one who got the Death Note, with two obvious exceptions, that was Ol'Palpy himself and Thrawn. Alright? I allready set someone in mind, and won't change him/her at all. Also, before you speculates about the nature of Death Note in the force, let's say the Death Note itself can manipulate the will of the Force, but it is neither the Dark Side nor the Light Side, and not directly detectable at all. The Death note itself is also undetectable in the Force and cannot be detected in the Force Foresight (although the disparity in the Force could be valuable clues...), so Darth Sidious must purely use his intellect to caught the culprit. Just read and enjoy! Hope all of ya like it!

( ) = personal toughts

~ ~ = force speaks

*** *** = background narrations

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

The news of Duchess Satine Kryze's death at the Hands of Darth Maul spread quickly... Everyone who knew her well mourns her tragic passing. The resurfacing of Darth Maul has brought fears into the Jedi, and the endless wars with the Separatists thin their ranks slowly but surely. The Corrupt politicians at the senate makes all attempt of reforms useless, and Palpatine smiles, because the day he exterminate the Jedi, and took absolute power as the Galactic emperor is near.

But, as the tragedies after tragedies befall the Galaxy, a mysterious black book, known as Death Note falls somewhere in this Galaxy... and found by someone...

This particular person opens the first page of the Book, and read the rules of this Death Note:

* * *

_By delaring your intent to own this Death Note, you automatically gain the ownership of this Death Note, however, you shall keep in mind that there are rules to use this Death Note._

_01) The sentient being whose name is written inside this note shall die, the name to be written shall be the birth name._

_02) This note will not take effect unless the writer has the person s face in their mind when writing his/her name. Therefore, people sharing the same name will not be affected._

_03) If the valid cause of death is written within the next 40 seconds of writing the person s name, it will happen._

_04) If the cause of death is not specified, the person will simply die from central nervous system failures._

_05) After writing the cause of death, details of the death should be written in the next 6 minutes and 40 seconds. _

_06) An individual who own this note will gain the eye power of a god of death can tell the name of other persons by looking at that person s face. _

_07) In order to see the names of persons by using the eye power of the god of death, the owner must have an unobstructed image of that person's face. Natural barriers such as the person's own hairs, furs, tentacles, etc; or surface altering features such as tatoos, hair colour, implants, etc will be counted as part of the person's face and won't obstruct the eye power. Masks however, no matter how permanent, will always count as obstructions, but if the writer has the person's real face in their mind, the victim could still be killed._

_08) Suicide is a valid cause of death, the victim will die from a most covenient suicide method after the specified time or after 6 minutes and 40 seconds from the time of writing it. _

_09) Die of accident is a valid cause of death, the victim will die from a most covenient natural accident after the specified time or after 6 minutes and 40 seconds from the time of writing it. _

_10) "Die of disease" is not a valid cause of death, the victim will die from central nervous system failures after 6 minutes and 40 seconds instead if the cause of disease is either not described, or the described disease cannot affect the victim._

_11) There is only one Death Note in the universe, you can hand over the ownership by declaring your intent to reject the ownership and hand over the ownership to the other person who was willing to accept the ownership, keep in mind that the person you hand over the Death Note can immediately kill you with the Death Note as well. No memory loss will occurs, but your eye power will cease to exist immediately after you hand over the ownership, and the person you trade for gains the power._

_12) A minor addition, but an eyeless or blind person can still use this Death Note if they can somewhat see through the Force, they will not gain the eye power, however._

* * *

This particular person then declares his/her intent to own this Death Note and try it with the most perfect as well as most covenient victim. He/She then write the very first victim in his/her mind to test this note : Jar-Jar Binks.

The next day, the owner of the Death Note knows the unfortunate death of Jar-Jar Binks by fatal brain hemmorage aka stroke. Now, he/she smiles and start to think that with this Death Note, he/she can save the Galaxy.

# From this point on, this story will be almost solely from Palpatine/Sidious POV, unless specified otherwise. #

.'.

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

***Darth Sidious' hologram is shown speaking with the Separatist Council as well as Count Dooku and Grievous.***

"So, Lord Tyrannus... don't worry about Darth Maul... for he was allready... taken care of..." said Darth Sidious.

"Of course, Master, and now about our next plan to kidnap Palpatine... and..." said Dooku, but he suddenly look towards the council because something unexpected happened...

***Without warning or anything, suddenly Nute Gunray grasp his head as if in pains... and he collapsed from his chair... he's dead.***

"What..." said Darth Sidious, clearly taken off guards by the sudden death of Nute Gunray.

"Who's there... show yourself!" Dooku immediately drawn his lightsaber and scan the area through the Force, trying to look for potential assassins lurking arround the confrence room.

"Order a complete lockdown in this Complex, and activate Maximum security protocol, do not let anyone leaving their current places unless under direct order by Count Dooku!" Said Grievous, with his lightsabers activated as well.

"Viceroy! Viceroy! ... Count Dooku, please do something!" said Rune Haako while trying to wake Nute Gunray up.

"He's dead Haako... it's useless to wake him up..." said Count Dooku, all while trying to use his sense for potential Assassins.

"I'll contact you later, Lord Tyrannus, I believe you can deal with this problem for now..." and Darth Sidious end their discussion.

* * *

***Eight hours after the sudden death of Nute Gunray, Count Dooku now opened up private communications with Darth Sidious.***

"We've swept the complex and I've led the investigation team myself, but... let's say I was dissapointed by this. I've ordered medical droids to do a post mortem examinations of Nute Gunray's body, and the cause of his death is a simple cerebrovascular accident..." said Dooku.

"Hmm... this is unforseen... but are you sure, this death is caused by natural factor, not a Jedi Assassin?" said Sidious.

"if there was a Jedi or force-user causing Nute Gunray's death, I will feel it through the force."

"Well, if there was a force-poke at Viceroy Gunray's brain, I trust you to detect it, but if his cause of death was eating too much cholestrol... fatty foods... or too much sugar..."

"Perhaps... maybe I should review my own diets as well, although I regularly trained and keep myself physically fit, it only worth if I start to keep a more healthy diet. I should order all the Separatist Councils to do a general check-ups as well as consulting dieticians to supply us with both diets as well as exercise plans, custom tailored to their individual species as well as conditions."

"Good... Good... keep em healthy Dooku... and now... let's back to our plans with Palpatine... we will use him to lure Skywalker..."

* * *

_(to be continued)_

* * *

**Author's Note:**  
Well well, I initially put this inside Star Wars fanfic, but someone privately reminds me that crossover is crossover. Here, the rules is sightly different in this AU. Yes, only ONE Death Note exist, so Ol'Palpy only need to caught one person, that person can trade the Death Note with another person, right... but this is unlikely and Ol'Palpy will be initially unaware of the Death Note's existance...

And yes, T is for Thrawn, who shall go by detective alias of T Tawtiel, the best detective in the Galaxy, but he'll show himself somewhat later!

Thank you for reading!

Reviews please!

Cutewolf1


	2. Chapter 2

Allright, here's the second chapter of this story, and please more reviews pleaseee... :D

Well, there will be no Death Note characters appears here with the very exception of the Death Note itself. However, I'll try to change the Characterization of Thrawn, so he will be much more similar to L. And the Death Note owner will be reffered as KILA here (not kira). The plot will roughly follows ROTS into certain major divergence point.

I'll try to gave you more clues on who has the Death Note in his/her hands, just keep noticing some patterns in there :D

( ) = personal toughts

~ ~ = force speaks

*** *** = background narrations

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

***In a silent dusk at the grassy plains, Naboo. Supreme Chancellor Palpatine is seen along with the Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker, senator Padme Amidala, Queen Apailana of Naboo, as well as Boss Rugor Nass of the Gungans. They attend a small, but solemn funeral of Jar-Jar Binks.***

***Well, put aside of the grieving Binks Family, Queen Apailana is clearly failed to hide their annoyance towards the late obnoxious gungan. Padme Amidala just put her neutral political face, and the only non-gungan who's shown to be sincerely grieving over the death of Jar-Jar Binks is Anakin Skywalker. Supreme Chancellor Palpatine himself initially doesn't know, which mask of emotion he must wore at this particular event, but he decided on following Padme Amidala, just put a neutral face afterall, and don't speak anything.***

Boss Nass gave his eulogy to the late Jar-Jar Binks:

* * *

_Jar-Jar has liv a bombad life even though it was rather shortie. Jar-Jar was a bombad friend; hesa was da kind of friend da stands by yousa whena yousa ne thesa to be der. Hesa once sav weesa life, at dis place. Weesa all know about da battle of grassy plains, wherea da hesa is led gungan bombad army against da trade federation droid army. If it wasn t for Jar-Jar, weesa won t be aliv ere, as he was da onesa idi... brave enough to led da charge againt da droid s center position. That s howa weesa all became indebt to Jar-Jar, yeah, dat was 14 years ago and wesa ve been inseparable ever since he enter da galactic senata as gungan representativ._

_What isa da weesa remember whena weesa thinkin of Jar-Jar? Mesa thinkin everyone who knows hesa very very bombad can agree with mesa on dis. It was hesa sense of humor. Hesa was da kind of gungan da can make everyone laugh so hard da theesa end up cryin. whosa can forget about hesa clumsiness? Howsa about all his goffy manners as bombad as his doo-doo room jokes? Force! Just thinkin about hesa doo-doo room jokes still makes mesa laugh. Hesa was so out der whena hesa starts da jokes as bombad as hesa idi... lovein antics. Da is what mesa ganna tru miss about Jar-Jar. Hesa can make mesa ang... laugh whena mesa real sad. Hesa always cheer mesa up whena hesa knew mesa just has a bombad baddie day. Dat da trademark of Jar-Jar hesa always wanna make people smilin._

_Jar-Jar s death was al da suden. Mesa remember whena mesa heard da news, mesa simp can no believe it. It took weesa by surprise dat Jar-Jar dies because of sudden brain hemmorage. Dis kind of death was relative painless, hesa clear no... has bombad enough karma, so da force grant hesa a peaceful death. Jar-Jar was too young but as it slow occurr to mesa, mesa realiz da Jar-Jar inde liv his life bombad. Jar-Jar was well-hat... loved and hesa has done so many things on dis galaxy and mesa sure hesa will doin much more in hel... heaven. Mesa ganna forever be rem... grateful to has known Jar-Jar. Mesa ganna forever be grateful da Jar-Jar was der at da right place and at da right time to save weesa life. Mesa ganna forever be grateful for spend years of mesa life witha friend likein him. All da memories my shar with him ganna forever be cherish and remember. Jar-Jar ganna forever ban... live in mesa heart, in weesa hearts. Jar-Jar is in heaven now and weesa is here on hesa funeral. Dis is no da time for wesa to grieve hesa death but it s weesa time to celebrata hesa life. Don t ever forget Jar-Jar, hesa neva wanna see people cryin. Hesa wanna make everyone smilin. So at dis moment whena weesa is about to lay his body to rest, let s all thinkin back and remember howa Jar-Jar touch weesa lives. Howsa hesa made wesa laugh and howa ob... bombad Jar-Jar was as a person. Dis is no da moment for us to sh... weesa tearin but weesa should all be thankful da weesa weesa given da chance to has known a gungan nam Jar-Jar. Mesa ganna forever be missin. and shall be forever missin. Hesa s da smilin now inda netherworld of da force. Weesa knew it..._

* * *

"How in the galaxy, he got this long eulogy?" said Queen Apailana to no one in particular.

"Milady, I think everyone deserve their chance of respect as well as happiness." said Palpatine.

"Well, I'm sorry your excellency. I didn't mean..." said Queen Apailana, but Padme quickly cover for her.

"Don't worry your excellency, I believe that Queen Apailana only means no harm... I myself knew Jar-Jar well, he was a trusted friend, even in the senate..." said Padme.

"Of course... of course... representative Binks will be forever missed..." said Palpatine.

"How... how in the Force... he die like this? A Stroke? Why? He's too young for..." said Anakin.

"Let us learn from this... Anakin my boy... that we definitely need to stay healthy with proper foods, as well as routine exercises..." said Palpatine.

"He... he... he didn't deserve this... I... I meant... I didn't care if the recent deaths of several Hutt Crime lords happened... Jabba the Hutt, Gardulla the Hutt, Durga the Hutt... all dies recently because of strokes as well..." said Anakin.

(huh? several Hutt crime lords dies because of stokes as well? what a coincidence...)

"Perhaps... there's a raise in fatty food consumptions in the galaxy recently?" said Palpatine.

"I don't know your excellency... but from what news I've heard, everyone now thinks on how the Republic shall intervene and end all the Hutt crime empires when the time present itself... there's no strong leadership there for now... every big names dies from Stroke..." said Anakin.

"Well, considering the Hutts... this... perhaps this was for the best..." said Palpatine.

"Yeah... we did hope you can sent a Judicial teams to properly take and liberate the Hutt Space from their criminal clutches, your excellency... You did have the power to do it... perhaps it was for the best..." said Padme.

"Hmm... I'll think again about this Padme... perhaps... I shall order a session in the senate for a mission to Hutt Space, when we've back to Coruscant... to liberate the opressed masses from the Hutt's tyranny... I'm certain, the Jedi will agree with that..." said Palpatine with a touch of finality.

"Thank you your excellency... it will meant much to those who opressed by the Hutts as well..." said Padme.

(Hmmmm... first Nute Gunray... and second... the Hutt crime lords... they all die because of cerebrovascular accidents... unlikely coincidence... but well... and the plan must go on... perhaps...)

* * *

***And then, after Jar-Jar Binks' funeral finished, Palpatine is now on the Chancellorial shuttle again, ready to go back for Coruscant, but as he was in return journey, he notice something is wrong in the force... so sudden...***

(Maul? I can't detect his force presence? did he escape?... but the force binders and... forget it, I should check it, can't let him put my plans to jeopardy... this was so close...)

* * *

***And as soon as Palpatine arrived in 500 Republica, he immediately go to his secret hideout, who he uses to held Maul as captive... but guess what awaits him when he open the door...***

(Wait... I sense Maul's body is here... b... but... no life force from him?) And Palpatine then proceed to open the cell, and what awaits him make him puzzled...

***Here, Darth Maul lies dead... still in binders and laying on the floor... Palpatine tries to brush Maul's mind with the Force, but there is nothing else except Maul's lifeless body...***

(Huh? Why... why he's dead? I think Maul should be much stronger... well... perhaps... I should check this with a medical droid to provide a post mortem examination...)

***And long story short, after two hours working with the advanced medical droids he kept, they gave the result of Darth Maul's sudden death. A simple cerebrovascular accident, which means Darth Maul, of all people, has been died from stroke.***

(What an unlikely coincidence... how...?)

***Decides that it maybe just unlikely coincidence for this time, and nothing more, Palpatine then slips to his Darth Sidious persona, and contact Count Dooku once again... but...***

"Let me repeat this again my Apprentice, is that true? Rune Haako and San Hill also recently dies of cerebrovascular accidents?" said Darth Sidious.

"Indeed Master... currently I'm still thinking about this effect on the morale of the Separatist Council... and coupled with some other deaths as well... Cad Bane, Aurra Sing, and... Mother Talzin... also recently dies of cerebrovascular accidents as well..."

"Wait... so... there was a galaxy wide trend of stroke?"

"Perhaps... and what makes me worried is... the major victims of recent cerebrovascular accidents trend was affiliated with CIS, or friendly with us, or working with us... or in some cases, work independently against the Republic... perhaps... you know... something is amiss with this..."

"I think about it as well my Apprentice... and think about it... but we must go with our plan..."

"I'm sorry to say this master, but the Separatist Council are restless over this, and they start to think that our foods may be poisoned with too much cholesterol and fat contents..."

"Well? Perhaps... but we should go with our plan to lure Skywalker... order Grievous to capture Palpatine... in three days... I'll arrange so the Jedi will definitely sent Skywalker... or failing that, if Kenobi show himself, kill Kenobi... so we can convert Skywalker to our cause..."

"Of course Master..."

"Good... Good..."

* * *

_(to be continued)_

* * *

**Author's Note:**  
Uh-Oh... A lot of Hutt Crime Lords dies of stroke... Rune Haako and San Hill also dies of stroke... and Cad bane, Aurra Sing, and Mother Talzin also dies of stroke! To top of that, DARTH MAUL of all people... DIES OF STROKE!

Will Ol'Palpy pick his clues, and how about his plan to kidnap himself and lure Skywalker?

Just wait the next update of dis story!

Reviews please!

Cutewolf1


End file.
